The gastrointestinal tract is essentially a long tube that propels substances from one end to the other with absorption of substances along the way. In certain situations it may be desirable to modify this feature of the gastrointestinal tract to maintain a substance at or deliver a substance to a specific location for controlled release there or to maintain a device at a specific location for monitoring of internal processes.
Enteral feeding tubes are used by people of all ages and animals to deliver nutrients, fluids, medications, nutraceuticals and/or dietary supplements directly to a desired site, usually in the gastrointestinal tract, in a variety of individuals including those with difficulty swallowing (dysphagia), musculoskeletal or neurological illness, general debilitation and weakness, mental impairment and mechanical obstruction in part of the gastrointestinal tract. They can be used to maintain health or restore it.
Currently, enteral feeding tubes are designed to be secured on the body's external surface and to have some of the tube visible externally. The proximal end of a nasoenteral and oroenteral tube remains outside the nose or mouth and is usually taped to the skin or secured in place with a bridle. Such tubes can be dislodged fairly easily, are often uncomfortable and are considered unsightly by many individuals. Nasoenteral tubes can cause nasal mucosal irritation and sinusitis. They can be difficult to secure in place.
Percutaneous enteral feeding tubes are placed through a surgical procedure and pass through the skin and subcutaneous tissue and into the gastrointestinal tract, usually the stomach or upper intestine.